


Lazy Lovin'

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agender Mick Rory, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Making Out, No Dialogue, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A lazy day in the living room.





	Lazy Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ooh! 8 subscribers on my vibewave fic; I should update it!
> 
> Me, five minutes into writing the update: let’s write a completely different vibewave thing :3

Mick and Cisco were cozy under the covers.  Cisco was crunching popcorn and nestled against Mick’s chest with their arms around his waist. 

Mick had brought Cisco to the fancy place halfway between Keystone and Central.  Crackling fire, lava lamp, Star Trek on a plasma screen, soft and supportive sectional.

Cisco smiled when Mick took a whiff of his hair: smoky and sweet from his grilled pineapple shampoo.  It smelled like learning how to barbeque from a patient partner.

Mick set their beer on the coaster after grabbing a hearty gulp.  One hand traveled up beneath Cisco’s shirt until it reached a nipple.  Hitched breath spurred Mick on to play with the other one.  Cisco was giggling and squirming, but Mick wouldn’t let him get away.  They were the big, bad supervillain who’d rightfully claimed their hero.

Mick smirked as Cisco’s belly fluttered in their hands.  Cisco’s fingers were buttery from all the popcorn he’d devoured.  Made ‘em wanna lick ‘em all up and get those fingers around his cock and guide him to pleasure slow and steady until he was squealing.

Maybe later though.  Those blankets were a trial to get into the wash, nor did Mick want to leave their warmth and weight right now.

Mick grunted.  During their musings, Cisco had rolled over and crawled up their chest and planted his lips against theirs.  They hardly minded.  Cisco was a human stress ball: pliant when squished.  Mick had some of their own squish, but they also had lead and sandpaper from a lifetime of hurt.  Cisco has his own wounds, of course, and Mick wanted to hide him away here and hug him forever thinking about them, but at least the mirror didn't remind him of those wounds.

Cisco nipped Mick’s lips.  Mick huffed—tease—and gave him a proper bite.  He gasped, savoring the pleasure-pain.  They tackled the opportunity to lick into his mouth.  They gripped his hips while he wound his arms around their neck.

Cisco’s pajamas bristled against Mick’s bare body as they gave his body the adoration others hadn’t.  Sucks to be them—they had their chance; now he was Mick’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
